No Need For Beginnings
by MutantMagic
Summary: When Pyro and Rouge's powers begin to mutate through the 'second stage' They find each other's unwanted company useful in their time of need. Who will they fool with their always flawless plans? The ultimate test of their allegiances has barely begun.
1. Headaches

Pyro walked down the cold, empty, trashed, shiny metal and concrete hallways of Magneto's base. After the incident at Alcatraz, the Brotherhood slowly began to fall under the lack of leadership. He decided it was about time that he stepped up into charge. Flanked by The Juggernaut, they both patrolled down the hallways.

Down the way, a fight between Jubilee and Spike broke out. Jubilee, with her short black and purple hair, lent forward and held her hands out ready. Spike, had his long spikes out armouring his arms, dug his feet into the ground and launched forward with an almost inhumanly speed. Jubilee, as cocky as she is, tilted her head to the side, lightly licked her bottom lip, and lashed her hands together and forward.

Her hands clapped together with a supersonic boom, but the soundwaves were only aimed at one person and left everyone else. The waves beamed forward and knocked the blurred Spike to the end of the hallway.

Pyro slightly flinched as he heard the crack of Spike as he fell down the hallway. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his chance and ignited his firestarter.

He held a small ball of fire in his palm. "What did I say about fighting amongst ourselves!" The veins in Pyro's neck were popping out with his rage. He tried to keep his voice even but it broke out into a barking yell of command.

Before Jubilee could even think of a comeback, Pyro sent a wall of fire to stop the fight. Spike lost his footing as he skidded to a stop and fell flat out onto his back with another loud crack of his spiny needles. Jubilee, still in her rage, turned sharply to Pyro.

"You idiot! I had him!" She yelled.

Pyro ignored her as the endless flames kept on pouring out of his palms. He was smiling almost like he was in pain as he did. Smiling with anger. Pyro pushed his hands out forward with a lunge and the fire wall thickened. Jubilee's eyes widened as she straightened up from her clapped position to see the full view of the wall. Both her and the Spike stumbled backwards in separate directions.

"Bout time that people learn who's now in charge!" Pyro yelled back over the deafening roar of the flames. "Don't ya think?"

The heat began to amplify in the underground base. The heat could be felt all through the base. Sweat began to pour down Pyro's face.

Juggernaut glanced at Pyro. "Oi" He tried to get his attention. "Boss, their 'er backing off," Pyro just kept on widening the flames. His eyes reflected the red. The red roaring blaze that everybody fears, human and mutant alike. The flickering flames enthralled him, it captured him, it was a new type of ecstasy. "Pyro!" He yelled louder than ever.

Pyro snapped out of the trance. He dropped both of his arms to his sides. The moment was lost. He remembered what was happening, where he was, who he is. That trance that only glimpse of happiness, taken away from him. His energy seemed drained.

Pyro walked into the middle of the hallway in between the two. He shook his head, trying to gain focus. "We have to work together, got that? If we fight," he sighed, "right? It will get us nowhere."

"Whatever," Jubilee gave a short flick of her hair to the side, then she walked back down the hallway.

Spike sized Jubilee up by looking her up and down as she left. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. He began to walk down the hallway but stopped inline and shoulder-to-shoulder with Pyro. "You're lookin' a bit pale there," he continued walking before he spat, "_Boss_," he laughed silently to himself then his spikes sunk back into his skin.

Pyro rubbed his temples, Juggernaut plodded up to his side. "You, err.. right, 'er there, pumpkin?" he said in his causal thick English accent, smiling like the idiot he is.

"I'm Fine." Pyro said through his teeth.

He was lying.

He was literally lying through his teeth.

A/N

I know it's a bit short, it's just a summery chapter really. Sort of showing where the story is going at this point. I'm going to be introducing a few little characters, different points of view ( [POV] at the moment it's Pyro, course), and, yes the X-men will be in this one in the next chapter or two

Review, review, please tell me how I'm doing, maybe where this should go if you want


	2. Powers

A/N

Yes, I did just realise that I called Arclyde, Jubilee, and Kid Omega, Spike,, but I think those names suit them better anyways

**Rogue POV.**

I walked into the empty bar. The night was coming close to day, and there was no one left, but a few sleeping drunks. It still seems weird to that I was now able to walk freely without the fear of becoming close to someone. My memories of being a mutant still slightly haunted my mind, the memories of others, still clouded inside my head. But now I was homeless. Not even my parents believed me when I told them that I had taken the cure. They kicked me out…again! My own parents! And now once more, I was left a homeless-emotion wreck.

I know I have taken the cure, but I still wore my gloves. For one out of habit, and two, I had a horrible tan line. I swiftly flipped up my hoodie and continued into the bar. I could feel the eyes of the old biker-men and truckies staring at me. I rolled my eyes. _Eww, gross!_ I thought.

I decided to avoid the hairy ones and pulled up a barstool next to a man in a black leather coat that was hunched over a beer. I glanced over to him, there was something about him, something about the way he looked, not totally drunk, just lost.

"Hey bub," The stranger slurred. I noticed the voice immediately, but I still flinched back.

"Logan?"

Logan sat up and turned toward towards me. I didn't know if he was drunk…yet, but he was tired. "I smelt you from a minute you stepped foot in this place,"

He smiled, and I couldn't help but to. I never thought that I would actually find him. Logan, the man who saved me, my best friend. The thought of what I was actually supposed to do reframed in my mind. I felt grim. "I have been looking for you,"

"So you have been checking every bar in town? Nice choice." Logan glanced down at my gloves, I flinched back, like I was reading his mind. "You're still wearing the gloves?"

I tried to change the subject. "I need to get into contact with the Professor,"

"You, The Professor? Why?"

"It's…um… really important…" I wrung my hands through her gloves nervously. "And…I knew that I would never be able to pass the security systems. But no questions, please,"

"Okay bub." Logan looked at me protectively, he always knew when something was wrong. "I'll take you to the school."

Logan drove his motorbike wild and fast, leaving me, the lanky teenager, clinging on to him for my dear life as the wind rushed past my awkward limbs. I piped up when I saw that we were driving up the large entrance of the mansion.

The thought hit me, what about Bobby, would I run into him? How would he act, feel even? After I so coldheartedly left him. Did we even technically break up? What about everyone else at the school? How would I be looked on? The coward who took the easy option out. The one who abandoned everything the school teaches? About being unique and the mutation being a part of you. I began to feel sick. _Coming here was a bad idea_, I thought.

A large crash rumbled the earth.

"What was that?" I yelled over the roar of the bike.

Logan halted the bike and pulled off his helmet. "Stay here," he grunted as he her extended his six claws.

"Little chance," I simply said as I ran up and into the grand entrance.

"You're like me, don't fight me. Join me," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Never!" A small voice refused.

Then a shot of fire knocked a small girl with blonde hair, back to a wall I think her name is Amara. Pyro that fire was definitely him .

"Pyro," Logan growled.

I gasped, "John?" I hadn't seen him since I left the school to take the cure.

Logan snapped back to look into the school. "Now stay here!"

To most people those two last times that Logan spoke…er…yelled at me, they would have thought that he said it in the two same tones. But to someone who knows Logan like I do, the last time wasn't a warning, it was an order. So I ducked behind a large palm tree fern pot plant at the entrance.

I wondered what was happening, if Logan was okay. But if anyone was going to be okay, Logan was.

"Hey Zippo," I heard Logan say.

"Wasn't expecting you Wolverine," Pyro almost said politely. I could hear his usual smug smile on his face with every word he spoke. "It's not nice to show up uninvited,"

"You can talk. Where's the rest of your team then, or they left you already?"

"I was about to say the same to you." I could hear their voiced pacing, like they were walking back and forth, sizing up each other. "Well, you're a little late you missed the _fun!_"

Suddenly Logan's body flew backward and straight out the doors, where I was once standing, and crashed straight onto his back. He got up in a flash.

"Get out of here, I don't think he's stable!"

I rose to my feet. "Maybe I can help,"

Logan went to say no but he wasn't staring at me. So I looked in the direction, to see Pyro's burning eyes watching me through the ferns leaves. In his eyes were no anger, deep down I could see that he was pleading, begging, weak, deep down human, John.

"Rogue," he dragged out. "Oh whoops, you're just Marie now aren't you?" He wasn't expecting an answer. "Pathetic human,"

I stumbled backwards. Pyro blinked hard, his face screwed up in pain. He clutched his head with one hand and kept the other to the side. John cried out and pressed the device on his hand and the fire appeared, he threw it towards me. I held up my hand to protect my face instinctually. The power and force of the fireball knocked me flat onto my back and onto the cold ground. I shut my eyes, tight. I could feel the heat intensify on contact with my skin and burning away my black glove.

The pain stops.

The heat stops.

I open my eyes to see Pyro desperately thrusting his hand forward, like he was trying controlling the fire, but it wasn't working. He watched me like a little kid.

"Rogue…you…the cure?" He looked helpless, then he snapped out of it. "What did you do to me Rogue?" He snarled. "Where's my powers?"

His powers? I don't know. What happened, I don't understand…

"Rogue?" I feel Logan watching me.

I was speechless, I couldn't say anything, my body was in shock. Shock that I was still alive. Shock that the fire didn't burn me, shock that the fire still isn't burning me while it sits wrapped around my arm.

In the corner of my eye I see Logan catapult himself into Pyro, bringing both of their bodies crashing to the ground.

After a moment of staring at the flames, I gasp, losing all feeling in my body. This pain scratches at the inside of my head, like it's trying to get out. My skull pounds. Still on my shaky legs, I hold out my arm and make the flames evaporate into thin air.

My eyes wonder till they connect with Logan's. He began moving from Pyro's unconscious body. My eyelids close. No! Suddenly my stomach is in my throat. I feel Logan's warm arms catch me then…

Black.

A/N Don't forget to review, even if it's one word or two words, I like to hear from you guys.


	3. Truths

A/N … umm no reviews guys what is this? I won't post another chapter after this one if there's no reviews, cause I don't even know if anyones reading it,, I don't want to be wasting my time on nothing. Okthxbye

**Pyro's POV**

Ah.

I clenched my eyes tightly and opened them to a white roof. What, white? I'm surprised that I'm even alive. Hold up, this doesn't feel right. Great I'm dead, that's just wonderful. I continued to stare at the pearl white ceiling. Wait, I can't be dead, cause if I was I'd be in hell, with all its fires, where I belong.

I dragged my body into a slumped sitting position against the bed rails, with one dead arm. A bed? I quickly turn my head to see a tray full of silver surgical instruments. Shit, what did they do to me? I catch a glance to a pasty piece of white lump on my arm. Dead arm equals, broken. Great. Now I just got to figure out how the hell to get out of here.

I strain my neck to look to the other side of the room. I'm not alone. Rogue sat up in her bed…sipping...a cup…of _tea_. She was just-you know, sitting in her bed, having some tea.

Great now I know I'm in hell.

Before I caught her eye, I glanced down to my arm that was okay, except for the scratches-courteous of Wolverine. I rolled my eyes. I noticed my flesh, my flesh… My starters are gone!

"So," Rogue said with her usual accent. "You're awake,"

"Apparently," I kept looking at my arm. Without my powers, I'm just a filthy human.

She sipped her drink with a loud slurp. "I never thought that you would wake up,"

"Hmm," I growled. Where could they have put them? What part of the school was I in? I could be in anyone of the medical labs, they all look the same, well they did the few times I had waked past them on the way to training.

"You know," She placed the cup on the bedside table with a loud clunk. "You were out for pretty long and with your arm—"

I snapped. "What the hell am I doing here Rogue!" I looked her dead in the eye from across the large room. "Cause, I'm pretty sure that I'm not sposed to be here!"

"Well…you sorta..." She thought, "you kinda got beat pretty bad by Wolverine…" The memories began to flow through my mind. The crunch of the break happening in my arm echoed through my mind. Then I remembered why that fully happened. It was Rogue, she stole my powers, then Wolverine spear tackled me from the side.

I narrowed my eyes. "You should have left me to die," I looked her up and down. To be beaten by a girl, and worse, a human-loving x-men-girl.

"No, John," A familiar females voice said from behind closed doors. The doors opened automatically. Storm walked in. "We shouldn't have,"

Finally the big boss is here. "Where's my starters?" I demanded.

She continued forward to a safe distance from my bed, but in other words-out of arm's length. "They're in safe hands,"

"And my hands aren't safe?"

"No," She said bluntly. "Pyro do you know how unstable your condition is?"

I blinked back at the seriousness in her voice. "I broke my arm," I said like I was speaking to a two year old.

"No, John—"

"It's Pyro,"

"How long have you been having those headaches of yours," She continued as if I had never spoken.

How did she know? "I don't know, a few months," I shrugged, feeling exposed and all human-like. "But they have been getting worse and worse."

She pulled out a folder from the end of my bed and scribbled down some notes. "And any time before that, have you been exposed to anything…unusual?"

"What like glowing green toxic waste, or radioactive spiders?

"The cure?" She questioned.

I hated how good she was at avoiding my sarcasm. I find it funny to see people squirm under the awkwardness, because they don't know what to do. But this woman was too good.

"The mutant cure" I spat the word, my face grew cold. "The poison, that instead of sticking with your brotherhood and destroying it, you now protect here?" Storm nodded. I sighed. "Yeah, once,"

"How?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because we can help,"

"Help with what?"

"Your headaches, trances and uncontrollable behaviour,"

"You know what I'm not even going to ask how you know the half of that stuff,"

"Hey," Rogue piped up. "This is a school for mutants, it's what they teach here,"

"Whatever." I knew without my powers I had no hope for leaving this place. I sighed again and inched my body up straighter. "Well you know I was doing my thing, hanging around the outskirts of town-all in black with a hoodie, as us mutants do out there, then the cops showed. You know, my first instinct, run, so I did. And they shot me with the cure and a stun gun-just in case." I laugh bitterly to myself, "Turns out that they were just going to ask if I had seen a stolen car,

"So…I didn't dare go back to the brotherhood, so I stayed on the streets. I was this close to committing suicide at the fact that I was not one of them. But some homeless teens dragged me into an abandoned warehouse. I told them everything, and they accepted me. After a few months, I was running from the cops again-but this time for continually stealing food and clothes from stores for the group. I ran past a barrel fire and the flame jumped ten feet into the air.

"Turned out I had my powers back, but they were more powerful and hard to control,"

"Indeed," Storm didn't look up from the folder as she wrote, but I could still see her scratch under her eye from the fight. She turned her back and began to exit.

"Hey." I called to her. She was probably thinking I was going to say something about my starters. She turned around with a hard face. "When can I leave this dump?" I didn't say sarcastically, I said with all truth.

"Pyro," She said with a gentle voice. "You do realise that you have to retrain your body to control your powers,"

"What?"

Retrain my body. What? How? Why? And again? When did I ever train my body?

"When you first got your powers when you were young, they were gradual, they grew when you grew-adjusting to what you could handle at certain ages. Well, we have been doing some research, and as a result of the cure failing and your powers being back, your body-you don't know how to control it. Neither does your mind, and that explains the trances."

"Meaning…?"

"You're going to have to stay here for a while,"

"To hell that I can't control my powers. Hell no. No. You can't make me stay,"

"No, I can't. But if you don't train-and properly, your body could react badly."

"So," I said coldly.

"John, you could die,"

I can die from a few headaches?

"And you won't be alone," She said on a brighter tone, flicking her hair back. "Rogue will be put through the same programme, with her returned powers," She glanced between us. "You two get some rest. And Pyro with your body unstable, you may find that it will use almost all of its energy to heal the arm," It took a moment for the words to sink in. "You may find that you have temporary accelerated healing. So sleep while it takes effect" She said before she left.

Rogue glanced over her shoulder to me. "Looks like we're training partners," She wavered a fake smile on her face.

"She told us to get sleep," I grunted before pulling up the covers up and over my shoulder. I turned indifferently towards the white wall as if nothing had been said, as if I had no regards for her feelings. Because I don't.

I shut my eyes and the blackness drag my into the unknown of my conscience.

A/N … don't forget to review


	4. Secrets

**Rogue's POV**

I woke up, to a gruff clearing of the throat. I in my old dorm. But I wasn't alone as usual. It seemed too surreal that I was back in the school. Logan stood at the end of my bed. I sat up and he shifted his weight uneasily. His eyes had dark rings through the shadows.

I wiped my eyes. "Logan?"

Logan's eyes stayed the same, hard. "I hope you're right about this, Rogue,"

"He used to be my friend. I couldn't just let him die,"

"I know kid. But some people just don't change,"

"Give him a few days, anyone can change. If not I'll take him back to the brotherhood personally," I ran my fingers through my hair, avoiding Logan's stare.

In the corner of my eye I saw Logan immediately grow stiff. "We just can't let him go. And you're not going anywhere,"

"Logan," I snapped, before calming my voice. "If I have learnt anything this last year, it is how to be independent. I'm not a kid anymore!"

Through the shadows I saw the emotion in Logan's eyes, hurt. He backed to the door. "Yeah, apparently not." He walked out the door. "Be ready by eight. Training begins then," He left without another glance.

I got out of bed ad slipped on the training uniform that I know oh too well. Why did Logan question me like that? Doesn't he trust me, obliviously not, at least not anymore. He still treats me like a child. A normal person at my age would have their own apartment and a job. But I was living on the streets, with no money or home. I lowered myself to doing sinful acts, just for a bed for a night and a nice wallet to steal. And some cold nights, I stooped even lower, and I have memories that I'll never forget.

My alarm blared, 7:50.

I quickly walked out of my dorm, taking all of the back hallways to minimise running into someone that I know, or even someone I don't. I walked along the wall that lines the gym. I almost reached the door but I heard two too familiar voices.

"I don't know how you trust him Storm," Logan hushed.

"I don't understand the situation either. But it was the Professor's goal in life to protect as much mutant and human life as we could, we can't just throw them back to the streets,"

I heard Logan's large footsteps begin to pace. "She's changed, her powers along with her,"

"We have to give them _both_ a fighting chance," Storm's lighter footsteps followed.

"We don't know where their allegiances lie. You don't get it, I sense a darkness in her. And worse, the other psychics can too"

I had this weird feeling in my stomach that someone was watching me. I felt a shadow slowly stalk up to me, then I felt it's not breath on my neck. "Very melodramatic, isn't it," The voice said. I jumped back and right into the doorway of the gym.

"John," I gasped. "don't do that again,"

He chuckled to himself as he too walked into the large double door opening and stood beside me. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping," he whispered to my ear.

Logan and Storm were in the centre of the basketball courts. I felt their eyes upon me. Logan was shifting his eyes between me and the pyromaniac. Then it hit me, John might have whispered it, but with Logan's hearing, it felt like a punch in the stomach, I knew that he had heard.

Storm glanced up to see the suspicion on Logan's face. "I'll leave you guys to it," She said before breezing her way past both Pyro and I without looking.

"Alright," Logan took a few steps forward, with a look of disgust he was failing to hide. "How are you guys at laps?"

Logan's no-powers training session was long and hard, especially without breakfast. Laps of the courts, then push and sit up, and then taekwondo.

But just when John and I thought it was over, he introduced the no P.O.W.E.R.S test. It's a new test that he himself created. There's five key points: Power, Observation, Weakness, Endurance, Rapidity and Stamina, thus making the word 'power'.

Suddenly living on the streets didn't look so bad.

At the end of the session we got direct orders from Logan, to not eat any of our meals in any of the dining halls.

I bet that we have been their dirty little secrets.

I bet no one knows that we're even here.

So during the 11 o'clock classes I snuck back down the halls without anybody seeing, well hopefully no one seeing me unless they're invisible. I got back to my dorm, it was the same except the air had gotten hot and stale. I remembered my room, the only room that wasn't connected to the vent system, so I had my own air conditioner. I picked up the air conditioner remote from cradle on the wall and pressed the large green button.

I found myself automatically getting changed into my usual clothes, that had been washed as I trained. I felt as if my personal space had been invaded. But one thing is right, I need new clothes.

I made my way to the kitchen, which was empty bar one person, Pyro. He was gnawing on a piece of ham and sat at the bench. The kitchen is exactly how I remember it. Everything new from the raid three years ago.

"Hey," I said gently.

"Hey yourself," He said taking the last bite. "You eaten yet?"

"No," I wonder what his sudden change of attitude was all about. I opened the fridge and peered inside. I caught sight of a salad sandwich that was labelled in black letters _**'Logan's don't touch!'**_ I smiled and pulled it out of the fridge.

I pulled up a stool at the kitchen bench and took a big bite out of the sandwich. "So… what even lead you to pulling an attack against this place?" I asked.

John glanced away, almost rolling his eyes. "It wasn't me," he said without looking at me. "I mean it was, but it wasn't. You felt it when you stole my powers, I saw it."

"You're right. It was pure aggression,"

"I'm pure aggression. No one is allowed to come close to me," Why? he paused, almost like he was considering my silent question. "I can't be trusted,"

"You're wrong. I'd trust you. Even now you're with the Brotherhood-"

"Don't bring them into this," he growled. "If I wouldn't trust you, you shouldn't trust me," his eyes turned cold and black, empty.

I flinched back. "Why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Well for one, you're an X-Men-"

"I was an X-Men," I corrected.

John looked confused. "But you're here now,"

"Aren't you?" I shrugged as I took another bite.

"That's different,"

"Is it?" I slurred with a full mouth. "I mean…" I swallowed. "Just cause I got my powers back doesn't mean that I'll be welcomed back with open arms. To them they see me as the girl who took the easy way out," I took a nibble at the dry crust. "Anyways, you left here, I left here, and now we're back to control our powers, does it mean that you have joined them too?"

John's eyes changed back. "You're not with them?" He whispered. "What about Logan, Bobby?"

"Logan's never going to change, literally, and Bobby practically cheated on me, I dumped him and now he's with Kitty."

"Then who are you with?" By the question I knew he meant 'What side are you one'

"I'm with myself,"

"Hmm, that's funny, cause I'm with myself too,"

"Whoa, wait. What about…" John's eyes grew sharp, "…you know,"

"I'm still with them, sorta, I'm kinda the head-honcho, the leader. I'm with myself, just with a few dozen followers,"

"Then what's the problem?" He was the leader, what was so wrong about that?

"I haven't gotten in contact with them. And I need to, it's just that saying _'the'_ name may alert some psychics, you never know. I just need to get out of here for an hour, to talk,"

I took the last bite of my sandwich and heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I felt a chill in my left hand. "It's Bobby," I whispered. "Follow my lead, okay?"

A/N

Pretty long chapter, hey? It was going to be longer, but the next chapter is going to be shorter and in Bobby's POV. And a cliff hanger…sorta :) Review please, let me know what you think.


	5. Deceptions

A/N

Been a while I know, had a bit of writers block and it's been holidays Enjoy

**Bobby's POV**

I walked down the hallways straight for the kitchen. I had lost a bet with Colossus and I had to get the hot sauce, for out hotdogs. I don't even like hot sauce, it doesn't go well with my stomach. I simply wanted to get-in-get-out.

I heard an unfamiliar giggle from the kitchen.

_**That's funny, I thought everyone was out in the dining halls… **_ I thought.

I walked straight through the doorway and stopped dead in my tracks.

There she was.

There he was.

Turned out that unfamiliar giggle was familiar, very familiar. Both of them sitting on two stools side by side. She was finishing up a sandwich, when they both looked up to me.

His arm wrapped around her covered shoulders. My stomach almost heaved at the sight. My mind began to whirl out of control. Rogue, she's back, or Marie, or whoever she is! But Pyro, my ultimate enemy, the one I had to fight, then save in Alcatraz. I was overwhelmed. Rogue, my best friend who I haven't seen in a year, back. But back with him.

They both seemed as shocked as I am.

"Bobby?" Rogue, who seemed less tame, sat up from Pyro's arms.

"What are you two doing here," I said with my feet still firmly planted on the ground.

Rogue's betrayal stung my head.

"Can we call it rehab?" Pyro shrugged. Rogue punched him lightly as if she was scolding him.

I felt my eyes begin to glaze over with ice as they shifted back to Rogue's. "You?" I choked out. "Him?"

I wasn't expecting an answer. My fists were balled up at my sides, slowly began to crackle with ice.

"Yeah," Pyro let Rogue sink back into his arms awkwardly while they sat in the stools.

By now my whole arms were ice. I could feel the power and momentum building up inside. "Take your hand off of her!" I yelled. He didn't ignore me but pulled her in closer. I let all my energy flow through my arms and aimed at Pyro.

In a split second Rogue stood up inform of Pyro. I wish that I could have stopped the ice, my mind was set. But my ice did stop, in fact I began to not feel cold. The world around me began to feel hot, too hot, too uncomfortable.

I look to Rogue, to who I thought was going to be crushed by billions of ice particles. But instead she had eyes of ice and her arms were frosted to the elbows.

"That was un called for Bobby!" she shouted. I was still confused, but then I put it together. She had my powers.

Pyro peaked out from behind Rogue. "You feel hopeless, human. You feel indifferent. You see and feel things from a different prospective. Been there. It sucks," he stood up and touched Rogue's shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered but loud enough for me to hear. "I got you,"

Rogue gently closed her eyes, losing all her anger, and she lost her balance but Pyro helped her back to the stool.

I wanted to make sure that she was okay. I didn't want to get anywhere near Pyro though.

"I never thought that you would go that low, Bobby. He's unarmed," Rogue slurred with her southern accent. She held her head with one hand. My hand, instinctively began crackling again.

"What's going on here?" Logan stormed in. "Some kids sensed the extreme use of powers," He cut his sentence short and his gaze met mine and then my ice fists. Then again it shifted to Pyro who was supporting Rogue on the stool. "Huh," he shifted his weight. "So you found Rogue's new power mutation?" Logan settled into a lean against the door frame.

"Apparently," I said flatly.

"I don't want any fighting here, okay?" Logan said seriously. "Rogue and Pyro are here to re-learn their powers, they are going through their second stage,"

"Second stage?"

Rogue piped up. "The mutant gene mutates several times in a life, it's up to the body when,"

"How come I have never heard of it?"

"Cause," Logan grumbled like it was his final answer. "You have already gone through the second stage, naturally, when you turned into full ice last year. With these two, their gene was disturbed and accelerated by the cure,"

I turned quickly back to Pyro. I didn't know what to do, laugh or death stare him. "You took the cure?"

Pyro tensed, then relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!" He shot. "I was attacked, recently. Idiot. I was kind of trying to destroy the so called cure in Alcatraz, if you recall?"

I couldn't help it. I smirked. "Oh, yeah, I do recall. One of my best moments,"

Pyro sharpened.

"Cut it out guys," Logan snapped. "First person out of you two to pick the fight, gets kicked out. Is that clear," Pyro and I regretfully grumbled an agreement. "Good," Logan shifted though he was going to leave.

`"Hey Logan," Rogue called out. "I was thinking, with your approval and all, well these guys need to sort out their differences and just get along right? Well why don't we send them to go see 'Death Man four,' or something?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious,"

She completely ignored me, but saw the look on Logan's face. "Not alone or anything. I could go, and maybe Kitty, like a double date? You know these two have to stop trying to rip off each other's head every two seconds."

I could see a hint of smile in Logan's eyes, but not in his mouth. "I'd have to run it by Storm,"

"You _can't_ be serious!" I spaced out each word.

Logan smiled an left.

There was an exchange of glances between Pyro and Rogue, one I couldn't understand.

A/N

This chapter is a lot longer than I expected. I was going for maybe 400 words. Review. And tell me who's POV you like best :)


	6. Perfection

**Rogue's POV**

"What to wear, what to wear?" I said sarcastically as I stared at myself in the mirror. The only this I have to wear is the clothes on my back and my training gear, and there is no way in hell that I'm wearing my training clothes anywhere but the gym. I had found Pyro's jacket in the kitchen earlier and it being late afternoon I welcomely put it on. It had a strange small of burnt leather and a slight hint of kerosene. Not that I was complaining the jacket was warm and I don't think that I could have taken it off any time soon. I looked out to the night sky, "Looks like a cold one tonight," I grabbed my purse off the corner of my bed and stuffed my cell inside.

"Hey have you seen my-" Pyro stormed in my room. His whole body slouched as he sighed in defeat "My jacket,"

"You could have knocked," I crossed my arms firmly against my chest. My cheeks began to redden with both embarrassment and insecurity.

"Yeah, I could have," He paused for a moment looking outside breaking the awkward tension before turning back. "You're not giving that back any time soon, are you?"

"Nope,"

"I should be fine anyways, you can _borrow_ it," he said pretending to shrug off the cool air.

"Thanks, and next time you can _knock_," Pyro glanced back at me just to show off that he was rolling his eyes. "You ready?"

"Well, now that I don't have the thing that I've spent the last 20 minutes looking for, I'm good."

There was something about the way he walked out of my room that night. The way he looked at me. He was either trustworthy, or too trustworthy. I can't figure him out. I didn't know how I could trust him, if I should trust him. But somehow, I did. It came naturally to me. Maybe because we are both messed up kids … no messed up _mutants_. Even more troubled than most. Maybe because of our hard lives, our betrayed friendships or generally because we are in limbo-not knowing exactly which side to be one.

We just know one thing.

We _can't_ trust anyone.

**Pyro's PV**

The movies were quiet for once and the city was silent. I hadn't seen this side of the city in months now, always keeping to alleyways and backstreets. I never thought that I would miss something as trivial as going to the movies at dusk when the sun was only just in the sky. The air was getting cooler, or was it just Bobby who wouldn't stop standing rigid like…well like ice. I loved seeing him that uncomfortable. Seeing him under orders to _not_ attack. The thought of it just made my heart melt.

Rouge still wearing my jacket stood pretty close to me still portraying that 'we're both rejects so now we're really close' façade. I didn't mind it, heck it's been so long since I had anyone close to me without trying to kill me it felt…okay I liked it. Piotr was in line ahead of us, the ultimate 5th wheel for our little double date that we had going on. Bobby insisted that I and Rogue lined up in front of himself and Kitty 'ladies first' he insisted. I swear to God, if I wasn't playing Happy Family Mutants I would have burnt that cocky smile right off his face. But I let it slide, not easily, but I let it slide. I knew that I was going to make that come back and slap him in the face.

Rogue peaked sideways from under her hood of hair, looking at me.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. My voice wasn't caring, or thoughtful. It was slightly on edge. I had just realised that Rogue and I aren't going to be able to communicate and with no plan, I knew that we weren't ready.

"No," she simply said still leaning into me, "I'm…comfortable," he voice and the look in her eyes echoed the same concern.

The line moved quicker than I expected. I kept receiving weird looks from people in the cinema's lobby. Did they recognise me? Were they scared? Or confused because I was with the X-Men? Either way I didn't care. The fact is, I'm stronger than the ants that dwell here and unlike the physically changed mutants, and there is nothing to distinguish me as a higher being. I'm lucky because of that. It only makes attacks even more of a surprise. Rogue recognised my change of thought as my eyes darted around the room. We sat on a bench waiting for Bobby, Kitty and Piotr as they got their popcorn. Her eyes met mine.

"What's wrong?" she asked. My eyes darted from hers to find Bobby staring from a distance. I held in my real problems and lied.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Tell me," My eyes got drawn back to hers. I couldn't help but stare into the brown eyes she had. I quickly leaned forward close to Rogue's face seeing her startled reaction. I gently laid my lips up against her ear and cupped her chin with the tips of my fingers.

"Bobby is lip reading us now and trust me I know he's good," I whispered into her ear. The sweet smell of her lingered, I sighed as I inhaled the perfume. "Just do as I say okay. No questions or hesitations," I heard a silent agree, "pull back and blush like I've said something dirty-it sounds stupid but it works every time."

There was a slight pause but Rogue gently pulled her face away from my fingers chuckling to herself as she did. Her cheeks had tinted red and she lightly closed her eyes. _Perfect_. My fingers tucked gently under her chin again, raising it so she looked me in the eyes. A few of her white strands of hair fell onto her face and I brushed them back. Leaning forward again I met her ear.

"We need to separate from Ice Man and Colossal, Kitty should be easy to deal with but only if you can steal her powers and make her faint. We don't have much time. I don't know how we're going to do this,"

I pulled back from her ear holding her face close to mine. I could just see in the corner of my eye, he was watching. _Perfect._

My lips crushed against Rogue's.

It was the perfect show.

Now time for the enticing plot.

**A/N **

I am so sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. At first this fic was just a fad but after a long planning sesh I've finally got the plot set. (The main struggle for me was the plot and how the movie scene was going to work out, but I have got a few ideas now~) I won't be able to update too often, I'm hoping for maybe one a month (at best) but it's not dead. Don't lose faith in me people. And don't forget to review, review review. Tell me what you think or even where the plot should go. It's not set in stone. The more reviews I get the more likely I'm going to update. It was only the email reminders of me getting reviews that reminded me that maybe I should pick the fic up again. So guys it's all up to yoou~


	7. Contact

**Rogue's POV**

It was funny. How this has all come to be.

I once used to hate even the mention of his name…and yet here is the man I once loved to loathe, close to me. In_ my_ personal space. No, wrong. I'm in his personal space. There's no space at all. I can touch his skin, pull my fingers through his hair and feel all the passion that is in this lustful kiss. This is what I've needed, this is want I want. Contact. But, is this what he wants? No I'm wrong. This isn't what he wants. He hates the X-men. His heart is filled with as much rage as before only this time, he's got me. He's using them, just as he's using me now. To grow stronger until, one day, when he can defeat the X-men.

And as I finally pulled my lips away from the smirk that I've grown accustomed to I wondered. Why am I helping him? I owe him no favours and I am more in debt to the X-men legacy than anyone in this world.

Why am I betraying them?

John's presence alone was warm. His smirk, his cheeks, his eyes, his lips all warm, inviting like the flame was hidden beneath the surface. It calmed me and melted away any regrets.

"That was…nice," I managed to say hoarsely, still in a daze.

"_Nice_, hmm?" He mockingly said as a thin strand of his hair swung down into his face. Compared to Pyro, the world was cold. Ice cold. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I didn't want to leave his side. He pushed the fallen strand back into place and turned to see Bobby and Kitty with 2 buckets of popcorn each and Piotr holding 5 jumbo cola sodas securely in his arms. "Piotr my man!" Pyro exclaimed. Bobby didn't look too convinced.

"Hope you're right with sharing with _him_. Me and Kitty are sharing and Piotr got his own." Bobby told me dryly while thrusting a large popcorn my way, barely looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, no problems there," I smiled as well as I could and tucked a strand of my whitened hair behind my ear before taking the cardboard box. "It sure smells good…" Bobby had already made sure to be defensively by Piotr's side before I could finish.

I don't know how Pyro could act so naturally like nothing is wrong and nothing is going to happen tonight. He laughs, he smiles, cracks jokes and is cocky. It's so smooth, just like a second nature. Nothing like the rumours of how he used to command his army. Harsh, strict, ruthless. Others said he was like a demon with no heart. But it's not the man that I saw before me. No matter how much Bobby stared him down or how much Kitty or Piotr acted cautious around him, he remained the same.

Piotr had just finished laughing deeply at one of Pyro's remarks when he looked at his watch. "Bobby!" He exclaimed, "The movie started at 8:30 not 9! We've missed like half an hour!"

Mr Iceman froze.

"Damn it you're right! Lucky that the first 15mins are ads or we'd miss a ton for sure," Bobby said going to look at his watch, then realised that he didn't put it on.

"Man, Bobby learn how to read," Kitty playfully said as she hit the back of his head and ran towards the cinemas. "C'mon!" She giggled waving us on.

So we're sitting in the cinema and this is where it gets awkward. I'm next to Pyro comfortably holding up the façade and holding his hand. To the left of me is Bobby and the Kitty, but it is Piotr who's on the other side of Pyro that makes the situation hard. They've blocked us in. There's no easy escape from there and I was racking my mind about it. I glance over to Pyro, trying to read his face. I catch Bobby looking to see what I was going to do out of the corner of my eye. I cover up the check with a small sigh as I rest my head onto his firm shoulder.

He did it again. I couldn't read him. He was just sitting crossed-armed complainingly watching the screen for the boring rom-com it was. Letting go for a second, our hands het again at the empty popcorn bin. Is that why he was eating so fast? Pyro glanced over to Piotr who seemed way to involved in the movie than any man should.

"Hey," Pyro barely whispered to Piotr, leaning over to him. Bobby's eyes flashed up in an instant, "Me and Rogue are going to grab another bucket of popcorn, do you want another? My shout," I heard a chuckle from Piotr and a nod. It didn't take me long to realize that the chuckle was actually a cry as I saw his silhouette whipping his eyes. _Wow_. Piotr sniffed and looked to Bobby, seeing the sign from Bobby he grudgingly sniffed and offered to come along too.

Damn it! So close too. The three of us left, me hearing Bobby whisper to Kitty, "We give them 5 minutes _then _I'm investigating." Five minutes, okay we can do this. Get rid of Piotr, talk to Pyro's people and either get back or get enough ground in between us and the X-men so they don't find us.

Great.

We walked down the abandoned aisle out of cinema 3. Good thing that this is just a tiny small town theatre. "I didn't take you for the soft kind big buddy," I joked lightly punching his arm.

Piotr recoiled slightly. I smiled. I didn't need contact the first few times but this is just a precaution. Piotr and Pyro continued walking ahead, Pyro paying him out for crying. I slowed down feeling his power flowing through me. First down my fist, then it flowed through my whole body. I stopped. I couldn't walk under the pressure of his strength.

Pyro quickly caught onto what I had done and ran back the few steps that they had advanced without me. Piotr followed. Before Piotr could reach me, or even Pyro reaching me, Pyro spun around quickly slamming his flat palm up into the once metal man's chin. The force of Pyro's hit knocked Piotr flat onto his back. You could have mistaken him for dead. I let Piotr's powers release from my body, instantly feeling lighter. Doesn't matter now, he was already knocked out.

I took a deep breath slowly closing my eyes as I did. I opened them to see Pyro's face, close to mine, both showing signs of curiosity, his eagerness to leave and general care…about me. I nodded. Pyro grabbed both of my hands in a flash. "Let's go," He said calmly looking me dead in the eyes with his almost pure black eyes. In the dim light he then turned and dropped one of my hands and began to run for the back door.

Looks like I was getting better with my new powers and I owe it nothing to the X-men. I was only slightly dizzy and my heart was fluttering out of my chest. But as we ran through the cinema's I hoped that my heart was only beating for the exercise of my powers and not for Pyro. But then again, why was I hoping that it wasn't for him.

Is my heart for Pyro?

**A/N  
**Hey guys! Another update another delayed release. So I decided to sit down for 2 hours and finally get this chapter out and it's out!

Now, here's where you come in… Cast your vote. Should Pyro and Rogue **A**, Go back to the X-men manor, still deceive them and grow stronger? Or should the **B**, Steal away into the night with Pyro's army?

YOU DECIDE~! Cast your vote as a review. The future is in your hands~ But until then, vote away!


End file.
